


A Doll A Horse and A Hot Pink Car

by schmicofix



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M, Schmico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmicofix/pseuds/schmicofix
Summary: Levi goes into work leaving Nico to get their daughter Olivia ready for school.





	A Doll A Horse and A Hot Pink Car

**Author's Note:**

> I had no intention of making this so long it just started going on and on and on lol hope you enjoy though. It's just fluff...which I loveeee.

“Are you sure you can do this?” Levi asked as he zipped up his light grey jacket and moved towards his backpack.  
Nico sat on the edge of the bed and looked slightly offended as he watched Levi prepare, “Of course I can. You’re not gonna be done with your surgery til way past 3 when she gets out of school and I like taking her in the morning. I don’t get to do it often and she gives the best longest hugs when she doesn’t want to go to school.” He leaned over to get eye level with Levi, who was now bent over tying his shoe. “They’re doing addition and subtraction.” He snickered.

Levi let out a soft laugh, “She hates it. I’ve never seen a six-year-old hate something so much. Last night she crumpled up her homework and put it in Leopold’s hamster cage. It took me over an hour just to find it and smooth it out then another hour to convince her to do it.”  
Levi looked at the clock, “Dammit it’s already 5am.” He got up to head for the bedroom door but was stopped by Nico hopping up and placing his hand against it so it wouldn’t open, “Are you forgetting something dear,” he asked with a soft velvety voice.

Levi turned around and let himself lean against the door as he looked up at his husband. Nico bent down and gently kissed his lips, “Don’t forget her lunch in the fridge,” Levi reminded as Nico separated from him and leaned in to kiss him again. “And make sure she eats before school.” Kiss. “Don’t forget soy sauce from the market.” Kiss. “We need it for dinner tonight.” Kiss. “Stick to the list this time bc we always buy too much.” Kiss. Levi had all but given up at this point, wrapping his arms around Nico’s neck and kissing him deeply making Nico regret starting something they couldn’t finish.  
Nico released his lips for the seventh time, “I thought you had to go?” He teased as Levi tried to catch his breath.  
“You’re not funny.” Levi huffed as he got on his tiptoes and planted one last soft peck on Nico’s lips. He smiled brightly, “Have a good day and try to get some rest. It’s been a while since you’ve had a day off.”  
With that Nico watched as Levi left for work.

 

‘She wakes up at 6:30, we have to leave by 7:30, teeth brushed, clothes, hair, backpack, breakfast, lunch’… Nico was talking himself through the morning routine he rarely took part in. Levi took her to school and Nico picked her up. That was their normal routine but today was an exception and Nico was starting to understand why Levi looked a bit apprehensive the night before. Nico shook it off, ‘This is fine. We’ll be fine.’

 

He had just finished making breakfast when he heard a soft gasp behind him and the sound of chirping birds coming from down the hall.  
“You made banana oatmeal and turkey bacon. That’s my favorite!” Olivia was standing in the doorway to the kitchen looking sleepy but happy to see her breakfast.  
“Good morning sweet pea,” Nico smiled and placed her breakfast on the table. He walked over and gave a small kiss to the top of her head. “Did you turn off your alarm because I hear little birds coming from your roo-,” before he could finish Olivia had bolted from the kitchen and returned after turning off her alarm clock.  
“Daddy where’s Dad?” She asked as she ate a spoon full of oatmeal.  
“Your Dad had to go to work early so it’s just us this morning,” he answered as he smiled and ate the portion he had made for himself.  
Olivia looked up at him with big brown eyes, “Am I gonna be late?” She asked bluntly. Nico practically choked on the bite he took, “NO. No you’re not. Last time was an accident,” he answered trying not to sound too defensive.  
They both looked at each other for a second, each one not truly believing his answer but resumed eating.

 

“Daddy that’s too tight,” Olivia winced as Nico tried to pull her curly hair through a scrunchie. “Dad never does it like that,” she pouted.  
Nico thought back to when he was younger and took her hair down to braid it the way his sisters used to make him braid their hair. Olivia looked in the mirror inspecting the work of her father. She had a poker face Nico had a hard time reading until a huge smile spread from ear to ear, “It’s SO cute!!” she almost screeched.  
More than pleased with his job Nico smiled, “You like it? Your aunties used to make me do this all the time. When they went out with their friendsss and went on dates.” He covered her ears so she couldn’t hear the word ‘dates’ then picked her up and carried her to her room. “Which you will never ever ever ever go on if I have my waaaayyy.” He said softly under his breath as he gently placed her on her freshly made bed. He opened the closet and was met with an outfit Levi had prepared the night before. ‘He really does think of everything huh?’ Nico thought to himself. It was kind of amazing to him when he thought back on how Levi used to be. Scatter brained came to mind for a brief second and made him smile to himself. Something about it all made Nico felt like Levi was meant to be a dad.

“Daddy, I’m gonna be late,” Olivia broke through Nico’s momentary daydream about his husband. He plucked the outfit out of the closet and placed it on her bed next to her, “Sorry sweet pea. I was thinking about something. Get dressed I’m gonna grab your lunch and make sure everything is in your back pack.”  
He hurried out of her room, closing the door behind him and got everything together just in time for her to come prancing into the foyer where he had assembled her things. “Wooooowww so cute,” Nico held her small hand and gave her a spin so her skirt would twirl. “And look what I found…” Nico pulled a small butterfly hair clip out of his pocket that matched her outfit perfectly.  
Her eyes brightened, “Daddy put it in my braid, put it in my braid!”  
Nico nestled it perfectly in her hair, “I think you’re ready.” He smiled.  
“Me too. Definitely. But maybe we should go see Dad at work. I bet he misses us. He didn’t even get to see me this morning I bet he’s sad,” Olivia grabbed her bag and headed to the door. “So we’ll go see Dad instead because I don’t want him to be sad.”  
“I think you mean we’ll go to school,” he answered as she gave a small pout from her unsuccessful attempt to get out of school, “But nice try sweet pea.”

 

Olivia hugged Nico tightly. Ti-ght-ly. For a second Nico saw stars from the lack of oxygen. He smiled at the teacher waiting to bring Olivia in, “Ok sweet pea. You gotta…go…to….cla..sss” He struggled, trying to peel her off.  
She conceded and gave a small pout, “Fine. But don’t be late coming to get me.”  
Nico smiled and kissed her forehead, “Cross my heart.”  
Olivia smiled and ran off to the teacher who waved goodbye to Nico.

 

After some time Nico was done with his chores. ‘Laundry done, grocery shopping done, gym done, lunch eaten,’ he went through the checklist in his head as he lay on the couch trying to relax. He looked at his hands and thought about what Levi’s must be doing at that moment. Holding a scalpel, replacing a valve or he was probably still in the middle of his transplant. He smiled to himself and counted the hours til his husband would be home. He tried to relax and watch tv but ended up peeling the skin off some grapes from the fridge and sewing it back on to keep his skills sharp.

 

Olivia jumped into Nico’s arms, “Daddy!” She yelled.  
Nico smiled warmly and held her tightly to pick her up, “Look Daddy look what I made. It’s you and Dad and me and we’re mermaids.” She giggled, proudly showing her picture to Nico getting pink and blue craft glitter all over his navy blue shirt.  
He smiled and watched the glitter permanently embed itself into his clothes, ‘I really liked this shirt too. RIP.’ He thought to himself. “Wow. My mermaid tail is beautiful and SO glittery….What’s that,” he asked as he used his free hand to point to something floating above what had to be Levi.  
“It’s Dad’s glasses. We live under the water so they’re gonna float away. Duh! You’re silly,” She giggled more as Nico carried her to the car and buckled her into her booster seat. “And that’s Leo. His hamster ball is water proof so he’s not a mermaid like us. Do you think he’ll be sad I didn’t make him a mermaid?” She genuinely inquired.  
Nico tapped her nose gently, “As long as we’re together I’m sure he’ll be happy no matter what.”  
She smiled brightly, “Can we get a smoothie Daddy?”  
“Of course sweet pea,” Nico closed the door and thought about how he could go for a kale and apple smoothie as he tried to dust the glitter off himself to no avail.

 

Nico carried Olivia in his arms as they ordered from the smoothie shop, one kale, wheat grass and apple smoothie for himself and one coconut, berry and spinach smoothie for his daughter. They eagerly waited for their drinks to be made when Nico glanced up at the menu. ‘They sure do have some…eclectic…flavors up there. Ew that one has soy sauce…..soy sauce.’  
The word rang in Nicos head as the conversation with Levi from that morning played out in his mind again. He forgot to get soy sauce. “Sweet pea we’re gonna have to by the store before we go home,” Nico said to Olivia who started hopping up and down in his arms.  
“Yaaayy! Store! Let’s go to the store Daddy! Let’s look at toys!” She was enthusiastic at this development.  
“No no no. We’re not going anywhere near the toys. Daddy forgot one thing so we’re in and out in 2 minutes and not a minute more ok.” Nico was firm in his resolve.

 

It was early evening by the time Levi came home. He took his shoes off at the foyer and sighed as the cold wood floor chilled his aching feet through his socks. Stripping his jacket and backpack he was about to pass the living room when he made eye contact with his husband. Nico sat on the couch surrounded by empty Barbie boxes. His mouth was open like he wanted to speak but nothing would come out. Levi raised a concerned eye brow. He looked at Nico who still couldn’t speak. His perfectly gelled hair was a bit out of place from running his hands through it from stress in the store. He buried his face in his hands.

A giggle and a squeal of excitement could be heard down the hall along with a narrative of friendship and betrayal acted out with dolls. 

Levi quietly sat next to Nico and put his forehead on his husband’s shoulder, “She got you again huh?” He said trying to conceal his laughter.  
“I don’t know what happened. One minute I’m saying no and the next minute…she looks at me with those big brown doe eyes and I just.....I’m walking out of the store with 5 Barbies, a toy car, a Barbie horse and extra Barbie outfits,” Nico looked confused. “How do you tell her no? How are the one that can tell her no??”  
Levi gave a soft laugh, “It’s all about balance.” He said almost smugly making Nico roll his eyes. Nico looked at Levi fully now and could see the tired bags under his eyes and realized he didn’t ask how his day was before discussing his spending spree. He leaned over and kissed Levi’s temple as he continued his explanation. 

“You see I mostly say no but every now and then I throw in a yes, but only one. She has to choose. Unless I think it’s a good one then I’ll get it regardless. She cried and threw a fit at first but I just let her cry, pat her head and make sure she’s ok and eventually she forgets. Next time get a basket and put her in it or carry her, even if you’re just getting one thing. The key is to never stop moving. Like a shark. Don’t let her focus too long on anything,” by now Nico had moved to massaging Levi’s hands.

He stopped and looked at Levi, “How could I say no to this??” He asked and bent down to get a box, which Levi grabbed to see what could have been so special. He gave an inquisitive look.  
“Really?” He asked as he looked back up at Nico who nodded yes. “Yeah I would have bought that one too,” He agreed.  
“Right!” Nico proclaimed, “You should see it! The hair is exactly the same. I heard they were making more diverse Barbie dolls but a Latina one with the exact same curly hair as our daughter. I had to.”  
“And the other 4?” Levi leaned over looking up at his husband.  
“…..She needed friends,” he said softly and went back to massaging Levi’s hand. Levi laughed and tried to fix Nico’s slightly out of place hair with his free hand.  
“It’s ok. I just know if we say yes every time she’ll bury herself in toys so let’s just try to keep it to a minimum ok,” Levi looked at the boxes on the ground, “But why a car and is that a horse?”  
“I don’t know!” Nico almost whined making Levi laugh even more.  
“This is how we ended up with a hamster,” Levi managed through his laughter.  
Nico smiled as they looked at each other for a moment, “How was your surgery? Did it go well?”  
“It was good. There were some complications but if all goes well mr patient has a new healthy heart and many more years ahead of him,” Levi said proudly.  
Nico thought back to when Maggie had taken Levi under her wing. He was a bit sad that they wouldn’t see each other as much but seeing Levi’s affinity to cardio made everything worth it. He had watched him hone his skills and grow his confidence bit by bit. Everything about Levi mesmerized Nico from the moment they met to this moment right in front of him. He inched closer letting his fingers lightly touch the back of Levi’s head and gently pulled him closer to kiss him tenderly. He pulled Levi under him when a hot pink Barbie car came into view on the floor beside them.  
“Daddy no. You’re too big to be playing with Dad like that you’re gonna hurt him!” Olivia exclaimed holding her doll at her side.  
Nico took a deep breath, “Actually he’s just fine when I’m on top in fact he likes-” he tried to counter when Levi put his hands over his mouth to stop him.  
“Eeeeenough of that. Princess!” Levi slipped out from under Nico onto the floor and scooped Olivia into his arms. “How was school?” He asked as he inspected the fishtail braid in her hair. He looked back at Nico impressed only to be met with a smug expression that screamed, ‘That’s right I DID that,’ making Levi roll his eyes.  
“It was fine. Except for after lunch.” She said solemnly.  
“Do you perhaps have math after lunch?” Levi kissed her hair gently already suspecting the answer.  
“Yes,” she answered coldly making Levi do everything in his power to keep from laughing.  
“Your doll is pretty,” he motioned to the doll in her hands desperately trying to change the subject.  
“Right isn’t she pretty. She’s the prettiest doll I’ve ever seen,” she looked up at Nico who was watching them from the couch. He was still laying down and had propped his head up with his arm to see them better. They smiled at each other, “Thank you Daddy.”  
“No problem sweet pea,” Nico squished her round cheek.  
The cute moment was interrupted by the sound of Levi’s stomach growling, “It would seem I am hungrier than I thought. I’m gonna get dinner started. Up we go princess.”  
He picked Olivia up, placed her gently on the couch and headed toward the kitchen where he smelled something delicious.  
“I managed to get dinner ready after spending our life savings on toys,” Nico whispered behind Levi.  
“You did everything else today I was gonna make dinner,” Levi leaned back into Nico’s broad chest.  
“You can do something for me later,” Nico whispered again.  
“Well after this morning I had planned on doing that anyways,” he smiled slyly as Nico wrapped his arms around his husband.  
“What are you whispering over there?!?” Olivia shouted. “I saw Daddy cutting broccoli. It better not be broccoli. Please Dad,” she begged.  
But there was no answer as Levi’s lips were occupied by his husband’s. That kiss was the second time Nico saw stars that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I might make another one with Levi taking her out one day but idk.


End file.
